Ciel In wonderland
by Cielois
Summary: This is an OLD story I found while sorting out some files, if you enjoy it... leave a comment, and a paring that you want in the story, and I'll see how much votes there are for it, I might continue if you R&R!


**_Hey guys, I found this OLD document while I was sorting out files on my computer, it's a Ciel In Wonderland thing, so I'm going to share it with you..! I might continue it if I get enough reviews. But, remember…. This is quite old so It's short. Well, anyways, here you go..!_**

.:: Chapter 01 - - - Ciel in wonderland

**_No one - - - P.O.V_**

"Yong master? Yong master? YOUNG MASTER!" Ciel once again, awoken from dozeing off in the lesson. _Honestly.. how am I supposed to teach him in that condition.. Sebastian the phantomhive butler thought to himself. Shikata ga nai.. ( It can't be helped) _ Sebastian glanced over at the sleeping child sighing, "I will have to return for lessons the next time". He murterd.

A hand on his palm, searching throught the reports. Ciel was clearly bored, for there was nothing interesting to accomplish. Still he tried his best for the phantomhive fammilys sake,as the queen's watch dog I must fufill all dutys under any circumstances he would say. "Sebastian, fetch me some tea.." Ciel Orderd, his eyes glinted bordem for none of the cases interested him. Tilting the paper away, I looked over to Sebastian as he was exiting the office and entering the hall way. Looking at his tail coat something catched my eye. POOF! I noticed a white fufly rabit tail appearing behind the butlers tail coat, "HUH?" Ciel surprisingly spoke more than thought. Standing up and leaning forward to check if his eyes where corenct. Along the way, white and pink long bunny ears dug its way thought sebastians pitch black shaggy my eyes I questioned, What was that? Wondering ciel dashed off chasing his butler through the halls. Obsticles of cake,lollipops, and all things sweet coverd the coverd the hallway corners , labaling ' STOP' 'TURN HERE ß' the only thing read in my mind. Zigging and zagging, wiggleing my way throught of a million mysterious items, Sebastian walked into a room of who knew what lead to, for this was certainly not the phantomhive mannor anymore. CRACK! "GAHHHHH!" Screaming in fear I tumbled downwards into the black and purple hole. Broken tiles traveled along with me, bumping my head one by one. To my imagination, stiched, stuffed, smooth bunny plushies, with matching pitch black eyepatches coverd every bunny's brown glitering orange eyes. Wearing royal blue, vests filled with down pointing dark blue stripes , Along with accessories such as a fruit punch red bow tie that was thrown with the gravity, drove skywards, soon then they all dived grownwards from the planets gravity. The tunnel of purple and black finnaly ended, leading into a libirary. Just when ciel was about to land. THUMP bouncing upon a pile filled with yellow bannanas, red juicy apples, purple grapes, bounced me upwards for 7 inc. and now landing into a gold and pink cannon, forming me into a shape of a ball.. it's light brown rope burned down with fire, BOOM! The cannon threw me up in the air forming into a shape of a triangle. (Ciel was spitted out) taking the part of a cannon ball, Thrown into a rainbow like glass window breaking it. Up..down.. BLAM! Aghh..ahh… landing into the chocolate brown ground I noticed the room was scaterd with floating doors. "Where am I ,The mansion basement dosent have a room like this." Speaking to his self ciel observed the room. The idea spoke to him, since the room was filled with doors maybe the doors are portals to somewhere. With all his might ciel constanly tried to open the dark brown doors glancing into to the golden key holes, yet still nothing had worked. Suddenly a shriek entered ciels ear. A fammillar rabit eared butler dashed into the area, ciel was located in. His dark grey tail coat flutterd in the air as if they where butterfly wings. He panicing. "Im late! Im late! He repeatedly screamed, At this rate I will be 3 minitues late and counting!" "SEBASTIAN!" Ciel orderd at him, Yet the once royal butler ignored the order. Griping on to a golden key Sebastian suddenly droped it. Since the bunny butler was 10 inc. tall from ciels vision he easly ran throught ciel's triangalr formed legs, encountering a miniature door the size of him, he locked it behind. To dennie his masters order? UNFORGIVEABLE! Ciel thought in his mind. The corner of his vision showed a golden key left on the floor 6 rulers away.

**This is where it ended.. so, I THINK this might be a Sebastian x Ciel story? My first one really… but, you guys vote in your review, I'll put a ship in it if I continue. Well, the next chapter for 'Butler's Watch' is coming out soon, also.. I have another Alois x Ciel story I'm going to post.. I think today or tomorrow, ehh. Look on my profile if you want to see the stories coming out in the future and some that are in working, I won't tell you ANYTHING about this one that's coming out, just wait~!**


End file.
